This Core will provide support for the PPG in the following areas: 1) construction of recombinant adenovirus expression vectors and preparation of adenovirus stocks, and 2) production of mutant and chimeric derivatives of recombinant signaling and cytoskeletal proteins expressed in cardiac muscle.